Digital Powers
by Charbonne
Summary: *Complete, though it may be redited* This is rated PG13 for violence. This is a crossover between X-men and Digimon. Please R&R!
1. Discovery

Since I love Digimon so much, I decided to tweak with thier lives yet again.  
Exept this tweaking will be a crossover with another fic. Please R&R so I  
know what the heck to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I also do not own X-men. X-men and Digimon  
are owned by thier respective companies and not me.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 1: The Discovery  
  
  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
Matt looked up. He saw his dad, leather strap in hand, beating him senseless.  
T.K. was in the corner screaming his head off. He sported his own bruises   
from his dad. That's what got Matt mad in the first place. Just the fact   
that thier dad was beating T.K.. Matt himself had jumped on his dad making  
him take his wrath out on Matt instead of T.K.. Matt felt the strap bite   
into his back again. He bit his lip, knowing that if he cried out, his dad  
would get more violent.  
  
Just then, thier mom walked in. She took the scene in and, risking her own  
safety, grabbed T.K. and Matt. She made her way to the door when thier dad  
blocked her exit. He slapped his wife for 'trying to take HIS sons away.'  
She staggered back and her husband wound up for another hit. But it never  
made it. It stopped in mid-flight, making everyone stare. Then his dad   
noticed Matt. Matt was in some sort of trance, and his dad heard in his   
head to back off. His dad let them through, after saying that his son was a  
freak of nature.  
  
***Dream Ended***  
  
Matt awoke in a cold sweat. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. But he   
remembered the rest of the story. How his mom fought in court, but his dad   
got custody of him and she only got T.K.. He looked at the clock. It was   
1 A.M.. He decided to turn on the T.V. in his room and saw the news. He was  
about to change the channel when he noticed that in America, a senator was  
fighting to make it a law that there be mutant registration. Matt didn't   
like that. After all, he was one of those mutants.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai was bored. Izzy had called all of them to the computer lab at school. He  
knew that all of the digidestined were needed to help vanquish the Digimon  
Emperor. Tai sighed. Even Mimi was there, having visited from America only   
to find out she was needed to help them. He streched and asked Izzy how much  
longer this would take.  
  
"Just a few more seconds and... There! Now everyone put your digivices up   
to the screen." Izzy instructed.  
  
Everyone did so and they all were transported to the Digiworld. Tai took in  
thier surroundings and noted they were in a forest. "Just what we need...   
Another forest." he said but Matt told them to be quiet.  
  
Then Tai realized why. There was a digimon there standing guard at a spire.  
He looked tough. Tai looked to Agumon who ran up for info on the digimon.  
  
"That's Orcmon." Agumon explained. "He has a very bad temper and his Bone  
Hammer will hurt you very badly."  
  
Tai nodded. He looked at the rest and made a 'get ready' sign with his   
hands. Everyone nodded at him and split up. Then he yelled, "Now!"   
  
All of the digimon either digivolved or armor digivolved into thier champion  
levels and then attacked Orcmon. Then Orcmon blew a whistle and suddenly a   
whole lot more digimon appeared. Tai then realized he made a big mistake. He  
didn't realize that there would be more digimon to take out. He looked at   
Greymon and then looked at the rest. They wouldn't be able to defeat them.  
Then Tai saw a Geckomon jump at Kari and he yelled at her to watch out.  
  
But the Geckomon never made it. As it was in the air a boulder shot over   
Kari and knock it out of the air. Tai looked at the direction the boulder   
came from and noticed Matt in a sort of trance. Then a glow surrounded   
another boulder and Matt shot it at a Vilemon that was attached to Garurumon.  
Garurumon then leapt at the Vilemon and he defeated it. Then Orcmon sounded  
a retreat and the rest of the slave digimon ran.  
  
It was after they destroyed the spire that Tai walked over to Matt. "What   
was that?" Tai asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"You mean the boulders, right?" Matt said. Tai nodded. "That's something I   
have kept a secret from you guys. I got that when I was young. It's what   
other people would call mutant powers."  
  
Everyone stared at Matt. Matt looked uncomfortable at all the attention he  
was getting. Then T.K. said, "Matt, how long have you had it?"  
  
Matt took a long to answer. When he did, he looked almost sad. "Ever since  
Mom and Dad split up."  
  
"Wait! You mean you're a.. a.. mutant?" Tai asked, incredulous.  
  
"Well if that's what you want to call it, yes." Matt looked Tai in the eyes.  
"You gonna make fun of me because of it, Tai?"  
  
"No no. It's just that you have had it before we were digidestined and you   
never showed it. It's just wierd that it showed up today." Tai said. "That  
doesn't change the fact we're friends."  
  
Matt smiled. They accepted him as who he was, not what he was. It just   
seemed like a weight was off his chest. Besides, they would never believe   
how his powers came about.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai had them scout around to check if everything was ok and they went back   
home. Davis, Sora, and Tai had to go to soccer practice. T.K. had to go to  
basketball practice. Matt went to practice with his band. Mimi went to watch  
Tai and Sora practice and to talk to old friends. Yolei and Cody went to   
Cody's house where Yolei was trying to fix Cody's computer and Cody had to  
practice his kendo. Kari went to watch T.K. and Joe had a report due in the   
morning. So Izzy was left alone when, at home while typing away at his   
computer, something bizzare happened. He couldn't explain it, but something  
shot out of his eyes. It blasted his computer {I couldn't do that to his   
yellow pinapple laptop} and he got thrown back. His mom ran into the room   
and saw what was happening. She screamed down to her husband and he ran   
upstairs only to back up as Izzy's eyes blasted at the door where Izzy was   
looking.  
  
"Izzy! Close your eyes! That might help!" his dad yelled at Izzy. Izzy did   
so and the blast stopped. But that didn't stop the fact that Izzy was now   
forever changed through that experience. He was no longer a normal teenager.  
Now, just like Matt, he was what people feared. He was a mutant.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Oh. I just like the fact that two of my favirote digidestined are now   
mutants. {dodges rotten tomatos} Hey! what's the matter? Oh yeah. In the   
next one the X-men will make an appearance. It's just that I LOVE   
cliffhangers. What will happen to Izzy and Matt? You may never know. Muhaha  
hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahah!!!!!  
  
And oh yeah, please R&R! 


	2. Mistakes

Hi! It's me Charbonne. I know a lot of you wrote reviews to me telling me to  
make Tai's mutant powers like Wolverine's, but I had something else in mind.  
Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: {dodges lawyers} I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR X-MEN!!! NOW WILL THESE  
PEOPLE STOP SUING ME!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 2: Mistakes  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy couldn't explain it. His dad was on the phone with someone. Too bad he  
couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. He decided to   
try to listen to the phone conversation but his dad had already hung up. He  
had a bad feeling. His dad had used English, a language he was trying to   
learn in school. But what he caught out of the conversation wasn't good. He   
knew his dad was talking about him but he didn't know what about. Then again,  
he did know. It was probably about what happened.   
  
He recalled what happened. He was typing away at his computer when he somehow  
blew it out. Then he nearly hit his mom with the beam. He shuddered. Maybe  
they didn't want him anymore. He nearly slapped himself. That wasn't it. He   
knew they still loved him and that they always would. Still, he thought, you  
never knew what could happen.  
  
His dad turned to him. "Izzy, I was on the phone with someone who specializes  
in these things. I just want to tell you, no matter what happens, we will  
always love you."  
  
There it was. They couldn't take care of Izzy because of his mutant power.  
So they're sending a specialist in to do God knows what to him. Maybe it was  
for the better, but Izzy thought that it wouldn't have happened if he was   
still in the Digiworld.   
  
"Who is it?" Izzy inquired, curious.  
  
"His name is Professor Charles Xavier. He will help."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was after basketball practice and T.K. and Davis had gotten into a fight.  
Davis had been blabbing to his friends about how Matt was a mutant. When   
T.K. heard this, he punched Davis in the mouth, daring him to say another  
word. They both started to fight and Davis was winning because he had T.K.  
pinned. Then T.K. got this wierd feeling in his arm. His next swing at Davis  
missed, but Davis got sent into a wall. T.K. stared at Davis, but people   
were starting to whisper behind T.K., saying T.K. was a freak too. That's  
when T.K. noticed his hand glowing.   
  
"Mutant!" one yelled at him, but T.K. raised his hands as if to fend off the  
word. Then the whole group of kids also got sent through a wall. T.K. was  
trying his best to stop whatever was happening, but it was out of control.  
Then T.K. started worrying.   
  
It was at that moment that Kari happened to run up. T.K. waved at her to   
back off when the glow started again. Kari was thrown through the wall too.  
A big welt appeared on her forehead, but as suddenly as it appeared, it   
disappeared. Then more whispering was being passed about Kari. Kari had felt  
pain but when she reached up to touch it, it didn't hurt anymore. She was  
puzzled. Then she was being helped up by T.K., who was saying that they   
should get out of there.   
  
She nodded, and they started running for the nearest exit. They reached it  
only to be stopped by a cop. After hearing thier stories, he smiled at Kari,  
telling her to go home. But T.K. was arrested.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was on his way home when he got this impression of fear from three   
places. One was definitely from T.K., but he had to focus to realize that  
the other two were Kari and Izzy. But why were they scared? Matt focused   
some more, then gasped aloud. T.K. had been arrested for an accident tied   
with being a mutant. Kari was scared about T.K.. And Izzy was afraid that  
he might hurt someone if he opened his eyes. Matt was even more confused   
than ever. Why would T.K. get arrested? Why was Kari afraid for T.K.? Why   
was Izzy afraid to open his eyes?  
  
Matt looked around and realized that he was near Izzy's place. He decided to  
go there to get the answer to one problem. He could probe deeper inot thier   
minds, but he didn't want to hurt them. He decided to just go to the source.  
He was worried about T.K., but he decided to go to the one that was closer.  
He started running.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Izzy, someone's here to see you." Izzy's dad said. Izzy only nodded. It   
wasn't like he could see where he was going, anyway.  
  
"Izzy, are you ok?" a new voice said. Izzy was startled. Matt was here? Why?  
He hadn't tried to contact the rest, so why did Matt come over?  
  
"Matt, why are you here?" Izzy asked, confused.  
  
"Mr. Izumi, could you leave the room?" Matt asked. Why did he want Izzy's   
dad out of the room? Now Izzy was worried. He heard his dad leave. Then Matt  
said, "Izzy, what's wrong? I can tell something's bugging you."  
  
"Look, I'm fine. I'm just... ahh... resting." Izzy said nervously. He sorely  
wanted to look at SOMETHING, but he knew as soon as he opened his eyes, he  
could probably hurt someone he cared about.  
  
"Izzy, it's just that something wierd is going on. I mean, T.K. was arrested  
today." Matt said.  
  
"What!?!" Izzy said, incredulous. "Why is T.K. in jail? I mean, we both know  
that T.K. wouldn't do anything horrible, would he?"  
  
"That's just it! He wouldn't! T.K. rarely gets in trouble, and if he did, it  
wouldn't be so bad to send him there." Matt said. "And besides, I think that  
something is happening. You don't want to hurt anyone by opening your eyes.  
Why is that?"  
  
"Because I nearly blasted my mom with something," Izzy whispered. "And I   
don't want anyone hurt from it." He spoke this last sentence with venom.   
"I've become what I thought would never happen. I'm a mutant."  
  
"Can't you controll it?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I can't. And I've tried, too." Izzy felt a tear track down his cheek.   
"My dad called someone that could help."  
  
"That's good. I've got to go. I'll try to find out what's happened to T.K."  
Matt said as he left.  
  
Izzy felt a little better. After all, he had gotten something off his chest.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai had just gotten home when he heard crying from his little sister's room.  
He walked in to ask why she was crying when Kari threw herself at Tai.  
  
"Oh Tai!" she cried. "It's T.K. He was arrested for fighting today."  
  
"Why would someone get arrested for fighting, anyways?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because the cop said that T.K. was an illegal mutant." Kari sobbed.  
  
"T.K.? A mutant?" Now Tai was confused. He never knew T.K. was a mutant, but  
with what Matt did today, he wasn't suprised. That's when he noticed blood   
on Kari's head. He wiped it away with a damp cloth to find not even a   
scratch. "Kari..." he started, but something exploded in his hands. That's   
when he realized that the cloth was no longer there and the hand that held  
it hurt like hell.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
There! Finished with part 2! Since there happened to be two people who   
unknowingly helped me, I give them my thanx.  
  
Kyra - She made a good series when she created Gem Warriors and Ring of   
Despair. I just wish she would finish Ring of Despair! Izzy and Matt are my  
FAVORITE characters and I wanna know what happens!  
  
Jehana - I just loved her Confluence of Angels series! That is my favirote   
fic. Keep on writing!  
  
I know these authors don't know me, they inspired me to write my own fics.  
Thanx you guys!!!  
  
- Charbonne 


	3. Allies

Hi! It's me again! Well, I'm writing another chapter. But this fic is more   
popular than the A New Digidestined series. {hears sirens as people try to  
arrest her for overkilling that title} Heh, well I get the point. On with  
the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or X-men. {to dark shadow with gun} Is   
that all? I mean I said it. {person with gun leaves} Okay now on with the  
fic.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 3: Allies  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Xaivier put the phone back on the reciever. He had a feeling that  
this Koushiro kid was connected with someone he had sensed years ago. *But   
why?* he asked himself. He had sensed a lot of psychic energy on one person  
and now he had a creepy feeling that he would see this person, very soon.   
  
"Scott?" he called over his communicator.   
  
"Yes?" came the reply.  
  
"I need you to go to Japan for me. It's about a kid I just got a call about.  
He's a mutant and his parents can't take care of him anymore because of his  
powers." Xavier then proceeded to give Scott the address. "Oh, and by the   
way, could you bring an extra pair of your glasses? He seems to have the   
same powers as you."  
  
"Ok, I'm on my way, Professor." Scott said and then the line went dead.  
  
*Now all I can do is wait.* Xavier thought. Somehow he knew that the person  
with psychic abilities would also come. He just hadn't told Scott that.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai looked at Kari as she bandaged up his hand. He thought that it was   
creepy that all of a sudden his family had two mutants. He thought about   
calling Izzy but somehow he knew that Izzy was dealing with problems of his  
own.   
  
"There ya go, Tai. Good as new." Kari said as she started putting the   
emergency kit up. "But anyways, how'd you do that?"  
  
"I really don't know Kari." Tai admitted. "All I know is that that damn cloth   
blew up in my hands."  
  
Kari nodded. She finished putting the kit away and sat down on her bed. "It's  
just like what happened to T.K. but instead of things exploding, I don't   
know, but he sat there and blew Davis through a wall."  
  
"Geeze, that's kinda harsh, even for Davis. Why did T.K. do that?" Tai asked.  
  
"It was an accident. T.K. didn't mean it. I think that his powers just emerged  
right then. He couldn't handle them." Kari said sadly.   
  
"So he's in jail right now. Why don't we go down to see him?" Tai suggested.  
  
"I don't think we can. I think he's not allowed visitors." Kari said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
T.K. punched the wall. Why? Why did he get sent to jail? He just couldn't   
believe it. An illegal mutant. That was a load of bull. He didn't know any   
law like that. Where did they get these things? Probably from mutant haters.  
He knew they were out there. His dad even was one. He remembered one time   
his dad saw something on the news while he was visiting and swore at it   
because it was talking about a law that was turned down. In fact, it was   
about mutant registration.   
  
T.K. turned as he heard the door to his cell open. "You've got a visitor,  
mutant." the guard growled. T.K. looked to see who it was.   
  
"Matt! How'd you know I was in jail?" T.K. said, astonished.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimi couldn't think. She saw over and over in her mind Matt using his powers  
in front of everyone. She was in the park taking a walk. She had told Sora's  
mom just that. It was getting dark now, the streetlamps coming on. She   
shivered. Maybe she should get back to Sora's house. She started back just   
as a red car pulled to the side of the road.  
  
"Hey! Wanna join me for a drive?" the driver asked.  
  
Mimi decided not to say a word as she walked by. She was always told not to  
talk to strangers, especially ugly ones. The car pulled up beside her once  
again, and it screeched to a stop.   
  
The driver got out and started after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her   
around. Mimi tried to pull out of the guy's grasp but his grip tightened and  
she cried out in pain. Then the guy pressed his lips against hers, bruising  
them. Then Mimi drove her knee into the man's groin, making him lose his   
grip. Then she ran.  
  
She dodged through the trees, trying to lose her assailant. He ran after her  
but then stopped dead in his tracks staring at her. Mimi then looked down at  
herself. What she saw astonished her. She was FLYING! She decided to take  
advantage of her stroke of good luck and flew back to Sora's house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott Summers, also known as X-men's Blue leader Cyclops, got off the plane.  
He looked behind him as Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, stepped out  
beside him. Together they looked at the address the professor gave them.  
  
"Well, looks like we're here." Scott said. Ororo nodded. Together they walked  
out of the airport to look for a child named Koushiro Izumi.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well, looks like part three is finally done. It will take time to write part   
4 because I'm going to school. I'll get to writing it as soon as I have time.  
Bye for now!  
  
- Charbonne 


	4. Arrival

This is the fourth part to my X-men/Digimon fic. Since there have been  
demands for me to make a list of the Digidestined, I will make a list of the  
KNOWN powers. No cheating by telling you what the others are.  
  
Tai - the ability to charge objects with kinetic energy that explode on contact.  
Sora - UNKNOWN {didn't I tell you no spoilers}  
Matt - telekinesis and telepathy  
Mimi - flight and super strengh {OOOOPPPPPPSSSSSS!!!!!!!!}  
T.K. - the ability to turn cosmic energy into plasma bolts  
Kari - super healing and senses  
Izzy - optic blasts  
Joe - UNKNOWN {still no spoilers there}  
Davis - UNKNOWN  
Yolei - UNKNOWN  
Cody - UNKNOWN  
  
Ok I let one thing slip but that's it. No more! {looks at the people that   
threaten her with knives} So what? {pulls out her bazooka and proceeds to   
blast them all away} {blows barrel of gun} There! I'm done with anger   
management for today. Besides, those guys were my stalkers.  
  
Disclaimer: My name is Charbonne and I am a Digific addict. {Someone comes   
to comfort her} {person} And now admit the other part. {Charbonne} Do I have  
to? {person} Yes... {Charbonne} Ok, I do not own Digimon or X-men. {person}  
Does that feel better? {Charbonne} {cries} Nooo...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 1: Arrival  
  
  
  
  
Scott and Ororo got out of thier rented car and looked around. "This is the  
place." Scott said quietly.  
  
Ororo nodded. They looked at a apartment complex where the Izumi's lived.  
They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman in her early  
thirties answered the door. "Who are you?" she asked warily.  
  
"I am Scott Summers and this is Ororo Munroe. And you are...?" Scott replied.  
  
"Jun Izumi," she answered. "I knew Xavier was sending someone from America   
but I didn't realize you would be blind."  
  
"I'm not blind," Scott said. "In fact, I think your son and I share  
something in common."   
  
"Such as...?" Jun asked.  
  
"The fact that we both shoot optic blasts from our eyes." And with that,  
Scott demonstrated by shotting at a rock. The shot bore a one inch hole into  
it.  
  
"But why do you wear glasses?" she asked.  
  
"He can't control it," Ororo interjected. Scott nodded.  
  
"You mean Izzy will never be able to control it?" A tear slid down Jun's   
cheek.  
  
"Maybe in the future he will." Scott said, but Jun could tell there was a   
note of longing in his voice.   
  
"Well, come on in," she said. "And please remove your shoes." And with that,  
all three entered the house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari giggled. Tai looked ridiculus with gloves on. But she had to admit, it  
was either that or risk him blowing up everything he touched. She looked at  
herself. She didn't need anything for out of control mutant powers. Besides,  
they were just going to Izzy's house, which was just a couple of blocks  
away. She just hoped that Izzy would be able to explain a couple of things.  
  
Gatomon was sitting beside her, licking a paw. "If you ask me, Tai looks   
silly. But it beats him blowing stuff up." Same old Gatomon.  
  
"What about you, Gatomon? You wear gloves and they look funny." Tai countered.  
  
"That's for personal reasons. I oughta cut that hair off." Gatomon snapped.  
  
"Touchy, isn't she?" Tai said.   
  
Kari looked at the both of them. "If you both are done squacking then maybe   
we can get going."  
  
"Ok I'm ready." Tai sighed.  
  
"Me too!" Gatomon said.  
  
"Gatomon you can't go," Kari said. "You would stick out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Fine but if you get caught by an evil digimon, it's not my fault!" Gatomon  
stuck her tongue out at Kari.  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon Tai."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora was putting up dishes when she heard the door open. Mimi walked into  
the kitchen and stood there watching Sora. Sora took one look at her and  
realized something was wrong. Mimi looked like she had been crying, her  
shirt was torn at the shoulder, and her hair was disheveled. Lots of  
possibilities ran through her head and she finally decided on the most  
logical one.  
  
"Mimi, are you ok?" Sora asked. "What happened?"  
  
Mimi sat down and started crying all over again. "Sora," she sniffed, "I.. I  
nearly was.. was... raped earlier." Mimi stammered.  
  
"Oh my God, did you call the police or something?" Now Sora was concerned.   
  
"They won't believe me..." Mimi started crying all over again.   
  
"Why not?" Sora asked. Now she was puzzled. Why wouldn't they help her? Why?  
  
"Because I've heard reports about... mutants trying to get help and they...  
they get harrassed even more." Tears spilled out all over again down her   
cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean mutants?" Sora looked at Mimi with concern again.  
  
Mimi looked at Sora and then she started rising out of her seat. She floated   
above the table for three seconds then lowered herself back down to her   
chair. During all of this, Sora stared at her friend. It never occured to   
her that Mimi could be a mutant. Now she saw Mimi through new eyes. She was   
still her friend but now Mimi was different in ways Sora couldn't believe.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott recognized who Izzy was before he even asked. Izzy sat in the middle   
of the room with his eyes closed. Scott felt sympathy for this young boy who  
was crying softly to himself. In ways, Scott could relate. He himself had   
trouble with opening his eyes much because he blasted things too. He saw   
Izzy straighten up and inclined his head toward him.  
  
"Mom who is it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"They're from the Xavier Institute. They have come to help you Izzy." Jun   
said.  
  
"Here," Scott said, handing Izzy the extra pair of glasses he had. "Wear   
them. They will help you see things without blasting them away."  
  
Izzy fingered the glasses and then put them on. Scott couldn't tell when he  
opened his eyes, but judging by the way he stood up and looked around, Scott  
could tell there was suprise etched on the young boy's face. Izzy then   
looked at the two mutants who had helped him.  
  
"Who are you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers and this is Ororo Munroe. The professor sent us to come   
and pick you up." Scott then looked at Izzy's suprised face. Izzy then   
regained his composure and looked at his mom.  
  
"You knew they had come to take me, didn't you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes, but it'll be better if you went to someone who could help you with your condition. Your father, your original one, was a mutant, too. But his   
powers were more controllable. All he did was have amazing agility for any  
human. He could fit himself through any crack or tight space." Jun looked at   
her son as she said this.  
  
"His original father?" Ororo asked. Scott could tell what they were talking  
about.  
  
"Izzy's parents died in a car wreck and we adopted him." Jun explained.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. Jun answered it and called for Izzy.  
Izzy went to the door and looked at the faces of Kari and Tai.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt looked at T.K. in the cell. He could tell T.K. was upset just by  
looking at him. T.K. meanwhile looked at Matt's face with shock. First of  
all, he didn't know what to say to Matt.   
  
"T.K., what happened?" Matt asked. "Why are you in jail?"  
  
"I don't know. First I got into a fight with Davis and then my hand started  
glowing and then something threw Davis through a wall." T.K. looked at Matt  
and tears were streaming down his face. "Then something threw Kari through  
a wall, too. But Kari wasn't hurt so we started for the nearest exit when  
the cops caught us and threw me in here."  
  
"I think you..." Matt started when the guard came by and told Matt to leave.  
"Why?" Matt asked but the guard stated that someone wanted to see T.K. too.  
"Ok, fine. I'll go. See you around, T.K.." Matt looked one last time at his  
little brother. Then he walked out of the cell. As he was walking down the   
hall, he noticed a middle-aged man walk into the cell with T.K.. Matt looked  
around and noticed that noone would object if he stood there.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
T.K. was staring as the man walked in. He had brown hair and cold gray eyes   
as he studied T.K.. Then he started smiling an evil-looking smile.   
  
"Takeru Takaishi." The man sneered. "Nice to meet you. My name is Herman   
Toats. I am with the FBI. Tell me, are you aware that you have special   
powers within you?"  
  
"No, not really." This conversation was making T.K. very uncomfortable. He   
looked at the direction that Matt left in.  
  
"Well then, you must be aware that you happen to be a mutant. And that you   
are being charged with assault on a Davis Motimiya." Herman's gray eyes   
searched T.K.'s blue ones for any sign of recognition to what he was saying.  
T.K. showed no signs exept that he was very confused.  
  
"No, I didn't know that." T.K. avoided Herman's eyes. Then Herman slapped   
T.K. across the face.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter because a lot of people hate YOUR kind." Herman   
sneered anew. "And you have been released over into my care for the time  
being."  
  
T.K.'s eyes widened as he touched his face. "What about my mom?" he asked.  
"Won't my mom be worried about me?"  
  
"She is aware of the situation. She was informed earlier." Herman smiled.  
"Now come along, Takeru. I paid your bail but you have to come with me."  
  
T.K. looked at Herman. He knew he couldn't do anything or else he would be  
in bigger trouble than he already was. He followed Herman.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was shocked as T.K. left with the guy. T.K. didn't look too happy and   
Matt had a guess as to why. The guy and T.K. got into a car and drove away.  
Matt decided to get home and figure out what to do about T.K.'s dilema. He  
then decided to follow T.K. with his mind.  
  
*******************************To Be Continued******************************  
  
*smiles evilly* What is Herman Toats gonna do to T.K.? Will we ever discover  
Joe, Sora, Davis, Yolei, and Cody's powers? Why am I writing this fic? Find  
out all that and more next time.  
  
And of course the thanks.   
  
Kyra, loved reading your fics even though you don't know me. Please continue   
the rest of Ring of Despair!!!  
  
Jehana, you brang tears to my eyes when I read your stories. Keep up the   
good work!  
  
Aquarius, my best fan. Thanks for the support!  
  
- Charbonne 


	5. Descisions

Hiya! It's me with another installment of Digital Powers! I really don't   
know what to say. Thanks for all of your support and I hope that you like  
this one as well. I asked someone to help me through a writer's block I had  
and guess who it was? C'mon, guess. Oh, well I'll tell you when you read it  
all.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing....not Digimon, not X-Men, not the computer I'm typing on *my mom's*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 5: Decisions  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K. sat quietly as this Herman Toats guy drove down the road. This guy new more about the situation then he did. Herman looked over to T.K. and said,"You know your lucky I didn't shoot you on the spot, it's not like the police would have saved you if I did, like I said before people hate the mutant kind."  
  
He turned the car down a dark rode and began to talk once more,"You see someone wants you alive, and I'm being paid alot of money to deliver." Herman stopped the car and said,"Watch." The mans outer shell melted away and his skin began to melt and form anew. A woman now sat next to him.  
  
T.K. was shocked, he or she had just changed her outer apperance in a matter of seconds. "What was that?" T.K. asked with wide eyes. The woman laughed and said,"I am a mutant you fool! How naive you are, I don't believe that my master wants you."  
  
"I guess we haven't been formerly introduced I am Mystique and you will now serve my master."said the woman with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"I won't!! I don't wanna be anyones slave!" said T.K. angrily. T.K. turned to the door and tried to open it, but felt a cool metal pistol held to his head. "You don't have a choice, now do you?" said Mystique.  
  
A blast rang out and the windshield imploded. T.K. screamed and ducked for cover forgetting about the gun to his own head. He felt something lay atop his back and looked up to see the woman was now dead, she didn't even have a head (morbid hehehe). T.K. started to cry he hardly new her and she had tried to kill him, but she was still a human past her mutant exterior.  
  
"I guess your master will never lay his hands on this boy." said a voice from outside the car. T.K. lifted his head to see a man with a rather large shotgun in hand.   
  
"Boy come out of the car,"said the man,"Don't worry she won't hurt you."  
  
T.K. got out of the car and walked over to the man. The man had a shock of brown hair that had been combed back, his eyes frightened T.K. the most. They were dark and evil looking, not to mention his eyebrows added to the dark effect. He wore a light brown suit, an orange shirt, and long tie.  
  
"She won't hurt you anymore, but I will." the man said with an evil grin.  
He pulled back the shotgun and rammed it to the base of T.K. small skull. T.K. looked up and suddenly lost consciousness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt who had been in T.K.'s mind was shot back into the wall, when T.K. had been hit with the gun. Matt slowly rose up and tried to find T.K. but to no avail.  
  
"I should have followed him!!" screamed Matt, he opened the door and left his house, he had to find T.K. He shouldn't have let his powers follow T.K., eyes are much better. Matt ran down the street trying to find the place where he had last felt T.K's prescence.  
  
Matt was soon tired he couldn't keep running like this, he would passout  
if he didn't stop. Matt slowed down, he decided his brother was more important to him than the world knowing he was mutant. He slowly rose up to the air and flew a few feet above the ground, now he wouldn't get tired just a headache.  
  
He finnaly arrived where T.K. last was, but he was long gone. Matt was mad he could have saved his brother if he had just followed him. Matt looked over to a garbage can and it suddenly crushed, but he hadn't done it.  
  
"You have a grand gift Yamato Ishida." said an accented voice. Matt quickly turned around to find the person who had spoken to him, and saw a figure lurking in the shadows. "My name is Matt not Yamato! What do you know of me?" said Matt angrily.  
  
The man stepped forward and spoke once again,"I know of you and what happened to your brother, I have watched you ever since you first used your power. I know you like the back of my hand."  
  
Matt was pissed, no one knew him, no one but T.K. "Show yourself!"  
  
The man stepped out from the shadows, he was clad in red and purple armor, with a helmet of the same colors. As he floated towards Matt his purple cape gently flowed behind him. "Since I know you, it is only proper you know me I am Erik Magnus Lesherr, better known as Magneto."  
  
"Your that mutant who wants to destroy all the regular humans!" said Matt quite frustrated.  
  
"You have my cause wrong. I only give back to them what they have given to me! They started this war not I, now then Matt I would like you to join my cause. You of all people should now what it is like to take everything in like I." spoke Magneto.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" said Matt, he was confused the man was right he had taken in all the hurt and really wanted to give some of it back. "Remember I know you like the back of my hand Matt, I know what you really want. You want to live happily with your brother and that Mimi girl, I can give all that and more."  
  
"You can't give me what you don't own." said Matt thinking he had this part won. "Or do I?" questioned Magneto.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
T.K. finnaly regained his conciousness he tried to move but he had something holding him back. T.K. was in a tank full of green water and he was hooked up to dozens of mechanical devices. He couldn't feel anything it was like someone had numbed his whole body.  
  
TAP. TAP. T.K. moved his eyes and saw the wavery outline of a man outside the tank. It looked to be the same man, but T.K. wasn't sure.   
  
"Takeru Takaishi I see your finnaly awake. I am glad to see that, but your freedom from now on will be just like how it feels in that tank. You'll see everything you do, but won't be able to do a thing to stop it."  
  
T.K knew the man was right he couldn't move, and if he could do this to him he possibly could do the rest of his threat. The man walked up to the tank so T.K. could see clearly who he was, it had been the same guy.  
  
"Now young boy I will be your father, your master, your savior, you will obey me and only me. You are my key to the destruction of all of those foul mutants and after they are gone you will be destroyed in time." The man pulled out a remote and pushed a few buttons, the tank's green liquid started to drain and T.K. could feel his body once again, but was too weak to stand.  
  
"Now Takeru I am to be known solely as Creed your master." said the man as he laughed at the immobile T.K.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt followed Magneto into a rather decrepid looking buiding. Matt really didn't know why he was doing this but he knew he had to, it felt right. Magneto waved his hand and a door revealed itself and then opened.  
Magneto entered the door.  
  
Matt followed the man and saw that the outside of the compond was just a coverup. The interior of the building was oddly beautiful, it was bascially a metalic look of the room was calm and soothing. Matt didn't feel cold around the metal, but strangly warm.  
  
"Now I will help you develop your powers and you will become one of the worlds most powerful mutants, such as myself."  
  
Matt really wanted to have power and nearly forgot about T.K. He still had to find T.K. no matter what it was his fault that T.K. was gone.  
  
Magneto walked into the next room and there sat three other mutants. They all stood up and gave respect to Magneto.  
  
"These will be your companions," Magneto pointed to a a grey haired young man."This is my son Pietro Lesherr known as Quicksilver," pointed to a large silver man,"That is Peter Rasputin, Colossus," then pointed to the last man, "and this is Exodus."  
  
"They are like I said your companions Matt, they already know of you. Now it is time for them to help you better your powers. I must now leave." said Magneto.  
  
"Where to?" asked Matt feeling slightly scared with these other men. Magneto floated over to him and said,"I trust them with my life as will you in time."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"My parents don't want any freak mutant in their family." said Mimi as Sora held her. "Mimi I'm sure your just over reacting th..." Sora started.  
  
Mimi looked at Sora and said,"My father is in a Anti-Mutant organization and said if me or my brother Si turned out to be a mutant, that.. he'd dis-own us."  
  
Sora looked down at Mimi, she had never known about her father being that much against mutants. Her friend, her best friend needed help and she would give it to her no matter what.  
  
Sora's mother walked in the room and didn't notice Mimi was upset and said,"Sora honey you and Mimi need to get some rest, I have to get some groceries I'll be back in a bit." She left.  
  
Mimi sat up straight and composed herself,"Sora you are the best friend a girl could have." Sora smiled and said," Ditto."  
  
They started to head upstairs when the window suddenly flew open, a figure came into the room and the lights went on. It was a man in purple and red.  
  
"Who are you?? What are you doing in my house," Sora screamed then looked to Mimi," You're one of those freak mutant bounty hunters aren't you!! If that is the case I won't left you have her!"  
  
Sora tightened her fist and felt suddenly more powerful and then ran at him screaming loudly. The man hit down ground covering his ears and she was stopped by Mimi's strong grasp.   
  
"Sora what was that!" said Mimi holding her ears. Sora looked at Mimi and said,"I don't know? What's happening to me?"  
  
The man stood up and said,"Do not be alarmed Ms. Takenouchi and Tachikawa  
,you see you both are mutants. I am here to offer help in controlling your powers. I am Erik Magnus Lesherr also known as Magneto. I have already helped one of your friends Yamato Ishida.."  
  
"You saw Matt!" said Mimi who had cut off Magneto, Mimi started to cry and then asked,"Where is he?"  
  
"Young lady if you give me a second to finish I will tell you," said Magneto, Mimi nodded holding back her tears,"He is in my compound if you would like I can take you there."  
  
"Take us please!" Mimi said loudly, Sora looked and Mimi and said,"I trust Mimi and if Matt trusts you so do I."  
  
Magneto nodded and waved his hands, a magnetic bubble surrounded them all and they flew off towards the complex.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your scaring the boy Pietro." said Colossus which he followed with a hardy laugh. Matt wasn't scared, he was accually impressed. Quicksilver had ran throughout the complex in less than five seconds with him in hand.  
  
"Peter learn to loosen up a bit." said Quicksilver with a grin on his face.  
  
Matt heard the door behind him open and Magneto appear once again, followed by two figures. Magneto said loudly,"I would like to introduce you to our two new friends Sora Takenouchi, and Mimi Tachikawa fellow mutants."  
  
"What?" Matt yelled as Mimi and Sora emerged from behind Magneto. Magneto walked over to Matt and whispered,"I gave you half your happiness the other will come in time." then continued past.  
  
Matt couldn't help but stare Sora and Mimi where mutants he thought to himself. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and give a tight hug, it was a little too tight. "Mimi ouch that hurts." Matt said nearly being crushed.  
  
"Sorry about that can't control my powers yet." said Mimi as she released her grip on Matt. Sora walked over to Matt and gave him a quick hug and said "I'm so happy to see you."  
  
Matt nodded and looked over at Mimi, Magneto has given him half his happiness. Maybe he would bring T.K. as well.  
  
*********************************GRIN***************************************  
  
  
Oops!! I forgot the mystery writer is me Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death" Yep yep!!! I wrote this part soooooo gooood!! Charbonne couldn't handle writing things like this so I took over, *Is still laughing about the head thing*  
  
(Charbonne takes over) Bella, you are such a liar. All you did was get me out of a bit of a writers block and even though you wrote this part, that doesn't make Digital Powers yours!!!!  
  
  
(Belladova hits Charbonne with the shotgun) Whatever!! I wrote part five isn't it GOOD!! I gave her so many ideas it boggled her mind out!! So I wrote this part, but the rest of the series will be written by her... if she wakes up.  
  
  
  
Mimi: THE BEST *Bella's still writing!* can fly and has super strength,  
along with the fact she is the prettiest!!!  
T.K: Has the plasma burst power  
Kari: healing, super heightened senses  
Tai: can charge up and blow up things!! *muahahaha*  
Sora: has a super-sonic scream, and can fly  
Izzy: Has cyke's eye blasty power (Charbonnes lil man)  
Davis: In the Popsycle!!oops hospital  
Matt: THE NEXT BEST Has the telekinesis, and telepathy powers *KAWAII*  
Yolie, Cody, Joe: WHERE ARE THEY???!!???  
  
I think we should drop em the story is fine with just the others!What do you think?   
  
(Charbonne wakes up) Crap! Better submit this fast!!! OHH yeah REVIEW!!  
  
Digital Powers Story by: Charbonne  
Part five by: Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death" 


	6. Changes

Hi! It's me again. Well I just came out with another chapter, no thanks to Belladova.  
  
Belladova: What'd I do?  
  
Charbonne: Easy, you knocked me out, wrote that part that tortured T.K., and of course made me miss my THANKS portion.  
  
Belladova: So, it's not like many people read this anyways. (Gets mobbed by Charbonne fans)  
  
Charbonne: Should I? Shouldn't I? Naah, I won't help her. She deserves that.  
  
Disclaimer: (Looks through her room) Okay, this is what I have. My story of Crystal Pups ^_^, billions of torn up Barbie dolls, my hubbie Izzy from this story, and of course my gum. What I don't have is X-men or Digimon. Never have, never will.  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 6: Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Davis was unsure of where he was when he finally woke up. All he knew was that there were wires connected to him and he was in a very clean room. He looked to one side and realized it was morning.  
  
'Morning?' Davis thought. 'Where am I? Why are these wires connected to me?'  
  
Just then a nurse walked in. She gave one look toward Davis and smiled. "Oh, you're awake. You have a rather nasty injury there, Mr. Motimiya. Or should I call you Davis?"  
  
"Davis is fine." he said. Then he looked at the nurse and said, "Wait, what injury?"  
  
"Well the doctor made an examination of you and determined that all you have is a concussion. It's just that when the paramedics arrived at the scene, you were already out like a light." She gave him a frank look. "I'm suprised you woke up. Usually if someone has a concussion as serious as yours they'd be in a coma, not waking up the next day."  
  
"How'd I get a concussion?" Davis asked, a little too unsure of what happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
"You were thrown through a wall by another kid. Well, freak is the more proper term for what he is."  
  
"Proper term for what?" he asked.  
  
"Mutants!" she said the word with venom in her voice. "Oh well, kid you better get dressed that hospital gown is quite revealing."   
  
"Huh?" Davis looked down at his ensemble,"What! This is a dress!"  
  
The nurse rolled her eyes and said,"It is a hospital gown like I said before," She left the room mumbling about how kids were stupid today.  
  
Davis got up and changed out of his 'dress' and started to walk around the room thinking about T.J. Davis' head started to hurt from thinking too much and laid back down on the hospital bed.   
  
Davis looked out the window then started to shiver,"Man this place is cold." He said quietly to himself.   
  
Davis looked at his hands, which had started to hurt. His hand looked perfectly fine. Then he noticed that he was wearing frosted nail polish, this wasn't nail polish it was ice. Davis' whole hand started to become composed of a clearish, pale blue ice.  
  
The door to the room suddenly opened and the nurse walked back in. "Glad to see your dresse......" A wave of horror washed over the young nurse's face.  
  
The boy who had been normal only a few moments was now completely covered in ice. "MUTANT!!!" screamed the nurse as she ran out the door.  
  
"Mutant, am I a mutant..?" Davis had little time to ponder about the fact he was a mutant. Three armed police officers were making their way to his room.  
  
"SH*T!" Davis scolded himself under his icy breath. Davis looked around he had to get out before they took him and locked him away, like T.J.  
  
The room's window that was the only way out, besides the door. Davis ran over to the window and looked out. His room was three stories up, he didn't care he wasn't going to be locked away like some animal.  
  
"Nice knowing you guys, but I really gotta go." Davis said to the police officers who had just entered the room.  
  
Davis took a large breath and jumped out the window. Davis flailed his arms wildly as he fell. Davis felt like he was gonna die, but then felt something slick underneath his feet. He was sliding on an ice ramp.  
  
"What the f*ck!" yelled Davis loudly as he continued down the ramp.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up little Takeru," said Creed cruelly,"Time to start the fun. You don't wanna miss that do you?"  
  
T.K. slowly got to his feet and walked over to Creed, T.K. felt crappy and could hardly keep standing. "What fun?" T.K asked softly.  
  
Creed's grin disapeared and a frown had been it's replacement,"Time to train and harness your mutant powers!" Creed raised his hand back and slammed it up against T.K's face.  
  
T.K. fell to the floor instantly, he couldn't feel his face. He slowly got back up and followed Creed.  
  
They entered a bright room. It was filled with machines and lots of scientists. T.K. thought that Izzy would really like this place, but then again bad people worked here.   
  
Creed grabbed T.K. and flung him into a large chair and strapped him in. A helmet was then placed on his head. "What are you gonna do?" asked T.K. barely able to speak.  
  
"Time to make you mine Takeru!" Creed started to laugh in an evil tone the turned to a scientist,"Time to start the machine, I have to take care of some buisness."  
  
Creed left the room and T.K. looked to the scientists,"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"To put it in layman terms I'm gonna brainwash you, and make you a mindless drone!" laughed the scientist as he threw a switch down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Davis was having way too much fun sliding on the ice ramp and almost forgot he was being chased by the police. He grinned as he looked back and saw the police had stopped pursuing him and instead stared in wonder. He was looking back when he realized he was off the ramp. Taking one last look back, he started running in the other direction toward his house... and into some guy's arms.   
  
"Sorry," Davis mumbled under his breath as he ran past. But the guy caught him by the arm and looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter kid?" the guy asked. "N-nothing." Davis lied. But the guy would not let go. Instead his grip tightened around Davis' arm and a wicked grin was on his lips. The guy had a brown suit on, orange shirt, and long tie. He had a shock of brown hair. But his eyes were dark, giving him the look of something evil.  
  
"Let me go!" Davis said, trying to twist his arm out of the guy's hand. But the guy still wouldn't relinquish his grip. Davis was panicking right now. Davis tried everything he knew, but the guy only smiled and stood there, as if he was waiting for something.  
  
"You done, Davis Motimiya? Because I really don't like delays." The guy laughed and proceeded to drag Davis to a car when suddenly someone yelled at him to stop. Davis looked back to who was yelling and was astonished when he saw Joe running up. But Joe wasn't just running. He looked like a speeding train coming at them.  
  
"Joe?" Davis asked. But the guy pulled out a gun and aimed it at Joe. He tried to fire it at Joe but Davis shoved the guy one way and the guy missed. Joe then tried to pull the guy's hand off of Davis but he heard a gun being cocked and and he felt the barrel pressed at his head.   
  
"Oh, this is perfect!" The man laughed. "Now I don't have to look for you, Joe Kido. All I have to do is search for Yolei Inoue." He then threw them both into the car. The car was pretty much like a cop car, with no handles on the inside. Davis looked desperately at Joe, but Joe was just as scared as Davis was. The guy got into the driver's seat and turned to the both of them. "Oh, and if you are wondering what my name is, you may call me Creed, your master."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy looked one last time at his room. He had packed everything he needed for his stay at the Xavier Institute. Of course, Kari and Tai were going as well, but he knew that the three of them would hate to leave the familiar voluntarily again. The last time they had done that, they almost didn't make it back. He sighed. Then he picked up his suitcase and left his room.  
  
Scott was putting Kari's suitcase into the car when Izzy came out. Tai was saying goodbye to his parents and Kari was trying to get Gatomon into a bag. "Hold still." Kari said, exasperated. "It's bad enough that Tai has to pack four soccer trophies into one bag but it's not like you will be put into the luggage compartment of the plane. You'll just be coming on with me."  
  
"But Kari," whined the feline, "I really don't like bags and besides, what would happen if I got lost?"  
  
"Gatomon," Kari said, "I could find you. Besides, you are the only person I know that has that particular smell."  
  
"What smell?" Gatomon growled. "I do not stink and I am still not going in that bag!"  
  
"Okay, how about this? I put you into a pet carrier, take you to America that way, and get you taken away for thirty days to quarantine you in case you had any disease."  
  
"Oh, ok. But this is the last time I get into ANY bag!" Gatomon got into the bag, shooting angry looks at Kari. Kari zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, being careful not to hurt the digimon in any way.   
  
Tai looked around for a few more minutes, thinking that they were leaving something. Then he spotted it. It was Izzy's laptop. He went over to Izzy and asked him if he was bringing it.  
  
"Naah, I don't think I need it. Besides, I put all of the information I need into my other laptop." Izzy explained. "But if you want it, Tai, you can have it."  
  
Tai nodded, "I really don't want it, it's just that the last time we left Odaiba, that was with us and now that we're leaving again it seems strange that it's being left behind."  
  
"Okay people. Everything's in the car, right?" Scott called. Izzy almost told him everything was, then he got this impulse. He grabbed his laptop, put it in it's case (Ya know, the one he has to put it on his back, like in the first season), and shouldered it. Scott called Izzy and Izzy took one last look around. He already felt hot tears coming to his eyes and, saying goodbye to his parents, got into the car and left.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Creed looked proud. He had come back to find out that the procedure was a complete sucess and that Takeru had been brainwashed to his cause. Davis and Joe were getting the same treatment. He had an evil smile played across his face. Now there was only one more to get. One more, and the destruction of the mutant race would begin.  
  
He turned around to see someone walk into the room. Takeru, or as he now knew himself to be, Blast, was regarding him. "Master," Blast started, "the new guys are ready to be assigned thier code names."  
  
"Good." Creed stated. "Once you all are trained, then your first mission will be assigned. There is one more joining the flock. It's just that I haven't retrieved her yet."  
  
Blast nodded. "Then the elimination of the mutant race will begin?"  
  
Creed smiled. "Yes Blast, then the elimination of the mutant race will begin." 'And when you four are left, I will destroy you personally.'  
  
*****************To Be Continued****************  
  
Okay! Was that good? (Looks down at Belladova) Was it Bella?  
  
Belladova: Not if you're getting mobbed by YOUR fans, Charbonne!  
  
Charbonne: Oh, well, ya gotta tell me how it feels one of these days.  
  
THE THANKS PART:  
  
Thanks to Kyra (who continued Ring of Despair), Aquarius (who I stole the idea of marrying Izzy from), SailorMoon'sShadow (who I continued A New Digidestined for), and all of the rest of the people who read my fics and put up with my idiocy. Oh, and read my new fic, Crystal Pups!  
  
- Charbonne  



	7. Worries

Hiya! It's me Charbonne with yet another installment of Digital Powers. In this one, more powers are revealed, more characters are added to the plot, and more of the plot thickens. Why does Creed want Yolie? Will T.K., Davis, and Joe get out of this mess? And what about the Digimon Emperor? Where is he in all of this? Is he taking over the rest of the Digiworld? Find out all this and more in this installment of Digital Powers!!!  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 7: Worries  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy jerked around as something he thought he would have to live with   
suddenly clicked off. 'What just happened?' he thought to himself. Then he realized that he could finally remember stuff. He was no longer brainwashed. He took off his sunglasses and looked at what he knew was the Digital World. 'But what had caused it?'  
  
He looked at the Wormmon behind him. It cowered as he stared at it. "Master," it asked, "What is the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. Then he realized the validity of that statement. "Finally, nothing is wrong with me. I'm finally free!" He jumped into the air and let out a big whoop. The Wormmon looked at him like he was crazy. Then the boy reached down and removed the black ring that was on its tail. The Wormmon blinked a couple of times then gave the boy a big hug.   
  
"Thank you, Ken," it said. "What gave you the sudden change of heart?"  
  
Ken Ichijouji looked at the Wormmon and said, "The fact that that weirdo Creed thought he could control me. Now it's time to straighten out the mess that I caused." And with that, Ken gave one last command of his digimon slaves, to destroy the black spires. 'Now Creed,' Ken thought, 'I'm going to get back at you for what you did to me.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody looked directly ahead as he practiced with his grandfather. His thoughts wandered as he did so, thinking of his conversation with Yolie. She had called earlier saying that T.K., Davis, and Kari weren't at school that day. Then there was the fact that there was the rumor surrounding the three, that T.K. and Davis had gotten into a fight and T.K. had used mutant powers to hurt Davis so bad he had to go to the hospital. Then there was a rumor that Kari had tried to break the two up but had gotten hurt herself. But she had instantly healed from it. Then there was Davis, who, earlier that morning, had made an ice bridge and had gotten out of the hospital. But, Cody thought, they were only rumors. There was no way that they could be true, could they?  
  
Cody tried his hardest to concentrate, but it was like trying to ignore a broken leg. He knew something was going to happen soon, if it hadn't already happened. He just didn't have the foggiest idea what yet. 'Maybe it's because of what I saw on t.v. yesterday.' he thought. Then realization hit him. He remembered what was on t.v.. It was a news story about a mutant. And if Cody remembered the story well, the kid had on exactly what T.K. was wearing. And the news had also announced that the victim was a kid named Davis Motimiya. He kicked himself. Why didn't he recognize it earlier? He answered it himself. Because at the time he wasn't worried about the others. All he thought was that they were safe.  
  
His grandfather stopped for the day and had asked Cody what was on his mind. He had realized Cody wasn't paying as much attention to the lessons as usual, and he was curious as to why. Cody didn't say much, just that he was tired for the day. His grandfather nodded, knowing that Cody would tell him in due time.  
  
Before dinner, Cody made a quick call to Yolie. He then proceeded to tell her what he figured out. From what he could tell, Yolie was pretty ticked that everyone knew more about this than she did. They talked for a little longer until Cody had to eat. He hung up and ate, but one thought persisted in his mind. Where were the old Digidestined during all of this?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yolie looked for her digivice. She found it inside a dresser drawer and strapped it to a belt loop. Meanwhile Poromon looked on with interest. He had no idea what Yolie was planning to do. Yolie quickly plucked Poromon off the bed and stuffed him into a bag.  
  
"Yolie, what's wrong?" Poromon asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just going to the digiworld to check something out." Yolie answered.  
  
"Check what out?" Poromon peeped out of the bag.  
  
"Look, I know where Davis went. He probably went to the digiworld so I'm going to first look there. If not there then I'll check at his house..." Yolie began a long list as to where Davis could be but Poromon interrupted her.  
  
"If he was at any of those places, don't you think he would have told us something?" Poromon said, looking at Yolie.   
  
Yolie nodded, then looked quietly at Poromon. "Then where could they be? I'm worried that they might be dead or hurt or something."  
  
Her question was answered when suddenly her window was blasted out and there stood T.K.. Or who was supposed to be T.K.. He was wearing a tight blue spandex suit with a black belt and black boots. He no longer had his hat on and he had an evil look in his blue eyes. He also had on a black leather jacket.   
  
Beside him was a boy that looked oddly like Davis, except that he was made out of ice. He also had on a tight suit except that she couldn't tell what color it was due to the fact that it was made out ice too. He grinned like an idiot and crossed his arms.  
  
Another guy, this one older, was also beside T.K.. She at first didn't recognize him because he didn't have his glasses on but when she did she gasped aloud. It was Joe, his blue/black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He also had on a blue suit, black boots, and black belt. He whispered something to Davis and they both laughed aloud. T.K. told them to stop and advanced toward Yolie.   
  
Yolie backed up and saw Poromon jump in front of her. Poromon knew that Yolie was in danger, and, even though they were friends, they sure were looking evil. "Bubble Blow!" called Poromon, sending out a barrage of bubbles at the trio.  
  
T.K. brushed them aside and sent his own plasma burst toward Poromon. Poromon yelped and flew into the wall. Yolie screamed and saw her oldest sister run into the room. Joe moved and in a nanosecond was next to her sister, restraining her and covering her mouth. Davis walked over to Poromon and made an ice box over the digimon.  
  
Yolie balled her fists up, ready to punch T.K., but felt something converge about her hand. She looked at it. It was a purple knife thing, translucent and glowing. T.K.'s smile widened into a grin. Then he nodded to Davis and Davis advanced toward her. She then tried to run and instead felt her legs go numb and cold. She fell toward the ground and felt hot tears pour down her face.  
  
T.K. walked over to Yolie and gave her a sadistic smile. "Now you belong to Creed." he said, looking at her. "Though personally I would have chosen someone more suited for the job. You don't even know about your powers yet."  
  
Davis then froze her hands together and then froze her sister's legs as well. Joe let her sister go and she fell towards the ground. Then he hefted Yolie up to her shoulder and carried her out. The four disappeared into the night, Yolie screaming the whole time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blast looked around. Creed had told them to wait there so he could pick them up. He sighed. They had quickly captured Inoue and right now she was unconscious. He looked at her quietly. He had a feeling he had seen her somewhere before. It was just that he couldn't remember how he could have seen her. It was the same for Ice (Davis) and Speed (Joe). They all looked familiar, but he couldn't remember why they looked familiar. Even that little creature that had protected Inoue looked familiar.   
  
Blast then took something out of his jacket. It was a weird device and even though he didn't know what it was, he had a feeling that it was somehow connected to what Creed called their 'past' lives. Blast was even skeptical about what he meant, but the more things that looked familiar, the more he was confused.  
  
Blast felt Ice's hand shake his shoulder. "Hey Blast," Ice said, looking at his friend, "what'cha thinking about? It can't be that girl because even though she's cute and all, I just don't like chicks with purple hair. Now brunettes, that's another story..." He then got a faraway look that suggested he was not talking about any girl, but a specific one.  
  
Blast looked at Ice. "Oh, nothing," he said hastily. "I'm just wondering when Creed will show up."  
  
Speed nodded. "He should have been here by now."   
  
Just then, a black limo pulled up to the four. The window rolled down and a voice inside asked, "Did you get the girl?"  
  
"Yes," Ice answered. "But what do you want her for?"  
  
"My own reasons," the voice said coldly. "Now come inside before you attract unwanted attention."  
  
They all piled into the limo and Blast was the first to realize that something was wrong with the one they called Creed. He looked troubled and kept on twitching his eyebrow, a sign that something was bothering him. Blast was the one that had been with Creed the longest, and it seemed like years instead of just one day. But something was wrong with how time had passed wherever they were. The last time he had looked at a newspaper was three years ago, and when he had looked at it today it was just the day after that exact date (Can you guess where they are?). Blast looked lazily out the window and saw something weird.   
  
The limo looked like it was going to crash into a building until suddenly on impact it just went through the wall like it wasn't even there. Then they appeared in this rain forest and drove a while until they finally arrived at another building. A door opened into the building and the limo drove through it. That's when he realized that they were at home.  
  
Creed caught Blast looking out the window. He smiled at Blast's astonished face and laughed inside, knowing that he would probably tell the rest about what had just happened. He didn't mind though. It was probably best that they know where they stayed at. He remembered that Ken was the one that had shown them where this place was. And Ken was a whole lot more willing after what happened three years ago (real world time). The first of his recruits, Ken was a prodigy to the world. He had the brains to figure any problem out. He was just ten (A/N: The ages in this fic are altered since usually mutant powers come about during puberty. Joe: 17; Tai, Matt, Sora: 16; Izzy, Mimi: 15; Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolie, Ken: 13; Cody: 10.) when he was captured and made into Creed's slave. His thought patterns had been altered into thinking that he had obeyed Creed his whole life through. Creed thought Ken to be an invaluable pawn. One that he couldn't dispose of unless Ken turned against him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Patamon had been searching for T.K. for a whole day, ever since he had never come home yesterday. His mom had mainly asked Patamon to do it, seeing as the digimon could probably help find T.K.. Patamon sat on the edge of a roof and sighed. He had probably been all over the city and it seemed like the time T.K. and him had gotten into a fight years ago. Then he heard an explosion and flew over to the site.  
  
There was T.K. all right, except he looked different for some reason. Besides what he was wearing, T.K.'s eyes looked different in the way that it seemed like a darkness had taken root there. He watched the fight between Davis, Joe, T.K., and Yolie with interest. He never knew that humans had attacks just like digimon. When T.K. and his group left, Patamon decided to follow them. Then T.K. got into a limo and Patamon had to land on top of it and hold on to keep up.   
  
When they reached the building, Patamon thought they were going to crash. Then he realized that they didn't, that they had just gone through it. Then Patamon suddenly realized where they were. They were in the Digiworld.   
  
***********To Be Continued**********  
  
O_o! T.K., Joe, and Davis in the Digiworld? Yolie with Psylocke's power? Poromon stuck in ice? What do you think? Good? Bad? I need to be shot sooo bad? *hides behind Izzy* Please protect me Kou-chan. I'll love you forever!  
  
Izzy: I thought you did already.  
  
Me: I'll love you twice as much!!!  
  
Izzy: *steps away from Charbonne* No thanks.  
  
Me: *pouts* Fine then I'm just not going to write the rest!!!  
  
Izzy: Anything but that!!! *cowers*  
  
Me: Besides you know me, I could never do that to my Kou-kun!!  
  
Izzy: Whew!!!  
  
Me: Please R&R!!!  
  
- Charbonne  
  



	8. Warnings

Wow! I finally did it! This is the next part to Digital Powers! *does a little dance* After almost a month, I finally finished it! Yipee!!!!  
  
Ken: Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, that reminds me. I need to kill you for giving Izzy then Aquarius the idea of calling me 'Danny!'  
  
Ken: And how may times have you threatened that? Too many to count, if you ask me.  
  
Me: Oh, well, you're not worth the effort. I have a very big thanks section for all of the people that have reviewed my fic. Well... not that big but still, I want to say thankies to Aquarius *she has been constantly nagging me and now maybe she'll shut up for a while until I get the next part written*, ShannonL, Heero_YuyZ *hope that fic idea goes well*, Angel SailorM *she's been reading my fics for God knows how long*, Silver Shifter, kari *no, I'm stubborn, I will not change Kari's power*, and {Death}*did not understand your review, but thanks*. And another thankies for all the readers of my fics!  
  
Disclaimer: *is caught writing a story called 'How Charbonne Stole Digimon'* Ok, so I don't own Digimon. *Sticks out her tongue at the many lawyers* *mutters* Dumb lawyers thinking I actually own Digimon. Or X-men, for that matter.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 8: Warnings  
  
  
  
  
Blast yawned. How many times had he been through this course before? He remembered Creed saying something about new settings on the course. He hadn't run into trouble yet. Now he was wondering about what Creed was talking about.  
  
Suddenly the wall beside him burst open. A man in blue and yellow spandex stood before him. Visors adorned his face. Blast recalled what Creed had taught him about this person. Cyclops, he thought, with the ability to blast away objects with his eyes. He smiled. Now this was a challenge.  
  
Blast charged up his hands and shot a blast at Cyclops. Cyclops dodged easily and gave him his own optic blast. Blast was thrown through a wall and he got up. He winced as he felt countless bruises all over his body. Don't think about it, he screamed to himself. Focus on the enemy.  
  
He felt his hands charge up again, but before he could fire a shot, Cyclops hit him yet again. He fell to the ground and looked up. Cyclops stood over him, ready to finish him off. Then the image faded before his eyes and a voice over the loudspeaker announced that Creed wanted to see all the trainees. Blast got to his feet wearily. Saved by the bell, he thought gloomily. I could have taken him out.  
  
He walked out of the training room and was joined by Ice, who was walking in the same direction that he was. "So, how'd it go?" Ice asked, wanting to know how the new program worked.  
  
Blast hicked up a sleeve. He could already see a bruise forming. "It was tough," he remarked, "I couldn't beat the new thing they put in there."  
  
Ice made a face. He really didn't like that statement. Blast was better than any of them, and he had just gotten his ass kicked. He kicked at the wall. Poor Speed, he thought. He really doesn't fight much, but he was very good at tae kwon do. Still, that wouldn't help much. Maybe he should ask Ken, he thought.  
  
The both of them entered the conference room. Speed was sitting in a chair, arms and legs crossed. Then there was Blade, the psychic of the group. She shifted her brown eyes to Blast. ~You ok?~ she asked him quietly.  
  
*Yeah, I guess* Blast thought back.   
  
Blade smiled over to him. ~Don't worry. It's not that bad. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I didn't do too well on my run.~  
  
#Hey, is this a private conversation, or can anyone join in?# came Ice's voice.  
  
*Sure. It's not like we're talking about you or anything. Hey, let's get Speed in this.* Blast looked over at Blade, who rolled her eyes.  
  
^Sheesh, what is it? Don't tell me you're practicing your abilities on me.^ came Speed's voice.  
  
~Actually, I'm testing whether or not I can hold four people in an actual conversation.~ Blade smiled.  
  
#You mean we're guinea pigs or something?# Ice asked. #I mean, I'm usually for a lot of things, but geeze, I'm not a guinea pig!#  
  
Blast sighed. *Ice, we were only joking.*  
  
^You know, I'd cut the connection because Creed's coming down the hall right now.^ said Speed.  
  
~Ok.~ said Blade, and the connection was cut off. Ice stuck out his tongue at Blast and Blade shook her head in mock sadness. Then Creed walked into the room. Blast wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Creed look disgusted for a second. Then the look was replaced by one of indifference. Had Blast imagined it? He didn't think so.   
  
Creed looked at each person in turn. Then he said, "I know that all of you are wondering why I called you all here. It's to tell you that you are going on your first mission in a couple of days. (AN: one day in the real world is equal to three years in the Digital World) You have two days to get prepared. You are going against the X-men, one of the most powerful group of mutants in the world. If you have noticed, in your practice programs you have faced them. You had better get better at them or else you will probably get destroyed by them."  
  
"Wait," Ice said, jumping to his feet, "You expect us to beat them in simulation in two days?"  
  
Blast was wondering the same thing when he saw the look on Creed's face. He looked like he was about to explode. Then Creed said in a tight voice, "Don't you ever question me again. I want you to destroy them, and if you think you can't, Ice, you will be the first mutant destroyed!"  
  
Ice quickly looked down. They all knew they were living on borrowed time, and if they didn't do as Creed said, he wouldn't have any qualms about destroying the lot of them. Ice muttered something that sounded like sorry and sat back down. "Now go before I do destroy all of you."  
  
Ice balled up his fist as he left. Blast really couldn't blame him. Ever since Blade had joined the group, Creed had gotten meaner. Ice changed into his ice form and smiled weakly. "Well, I guess I'd better go train. Do you wanna help me?"  
  
"Sure, we could go on team level and try. At least we won't be facing them alone." Ice nodded and together they entered the simulation room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Patamon had been watching everything quietly. When he heard about T.K. and the others going after the X-men, he knew he had to step in. But how, he wondered. Then he remembered Yolie. He remembered how Davis had said something about her being psychic. Maybe she could go into everyone else's minds and break down what had been done to them. He sighed. Now how was he going to get to Yolie?  
  
Then he heard a sound from behind him and turned quickly around. What he saw almost made his eyes pop out of his head. "Cody?" he whispered.  
  
The young boy nodded, then put a finger to his lips and motioned for Patamon to follow him. The two made their way through the trees before Cody turned to Patamon. "Ok, what the heck is going on?" he asked.   
  
"Um, well, I guess you could say that T.K. and the rest are in there." Patamon explained. "I got kicked out on the first day."  
  
"Everyone's in there?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well, not quite everyone. Only T.K., Yolie, Davis, and Joe." Patamon wiggled uncomfortably. "But they were talking about destroying these people called the X-men. Do you know what they are atlking about?"  
  
"No, but we've got to stop them. Do you have any ideas?" Cody asked.  
  
"I do." said a voice behind them. Cody and Patamon turned around and saw standing before them Ken. Cody's face clouded over in anger and Patamon made a small squeak. Ken smirked briefly before he turned his attention to a small digimon scuttling behind them. In a moment, Wormmon had joined them. Ken didn't look anything like he did when he was usually in the Digital World. He looked pretty much like he did when he was in the real world. He had his digivice clipped to a beltloop and looked for all the world like he was just taking a stroll.  
  
"Well, don't leave us in suspense!" Cody snapped. He didn't appreciate being snuck up on, and Ken had just done exactly that. He thought back to all the times they had let him escape and here was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.  
  
Ken must have known what Cody was thinking and he held up his hands. "Look, I know who's behind what's happening to your friends. He even had me under his control for awhile."  
  
"Oh yeah," Cody said, "why should we believe you. You're the one who's been torturing poor digimon."  
  
Ken nodded. "True, but right now if he knew what I really was, he'd try to destroy me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and what are you really?" Cody asked.  
  
Suddenly Cody's D-3 and D-terminal flew out of his pocket. Ken caught them and held them up for the rest to see. Then Ken motioned with his hands and they floated back over to Cody. Cody caught them and asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a mutant. My power is magnetism. If Creed ever knew that, or if he ever knew that I am no longer under his control, he'd try to destroy me. He hates mutants with a passion. He wants them eliminated from the planet."  
  
"What does that have anything to do with the rest?" Cody asked. "I mean, they are mutants too. Why not have them killed?"  
  
"He wants them for hitmen. He's been training them to kill ever since they came to the Digital World." Ken gave Cody a serious look. "I should know. He had me make their training program."  
  
"And he trusted you?" Cody asked. Ken nodded. Then Cody gave Ken a dubious look. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
  
"You don't." Ken stated flatly. "Look, you go to America. That's where the X-men are." Then Ken took a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and scriibled something down. "Program this into your digivice. It'll give you their coordinates."  
  
"How?" Cody asked. Then Ken grabbed Cody's digivice and twiddled with it for a moment. "There," Ken said. "That should get you there."  
  
"Thanks," Cody said. Then he gave Ken a quizzical look. "Why are you doing this, anyways?"  
  
"I'm really not that bad. And also, I really don't like the idea that he's trying to kill people." Ken then realized the time. "You'd better hurry. You'll have only a couple of minutes to warn them. I'll try to get the rest back to normal."  
  
Cody nodded and hurried off. Ken watched, worried, and hoped that Cody could make it in time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody dashed to the nearest port. He hoped that Ken had been right. When he reached it he put his D-3 up to the screen. The familiar feel of traveling through cyberspace enveloped him and made him dizzy. then it was over and he fell to the ground, on top of someone else. He got up hurredly and started to apologize when he realized who he was looking at.  
  
Izzy struggled to readjust his visors and then gasped when he realized who it was. "Cody?" Izzy asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"No time to explain. I need to tell the X-men something. There's a bunch of people coming to destroy them."  
  
"What?" Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Who are they?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cody said.  
  
"Try me," Izzy said.  
  
Cody took a breath. "It's Davis, Joe, T.K., and Yolie."  
  
Cody was right, Izzy thought. That is hard to believe.  
  
****************To Be Continued******************  
  
Yay! I'm gonna write the next part now, so please review. I'm going to be pretty busy with all my fics flying around. Please be patient.  
- Charbonne 


	9. Destruction

Hiya! This is the next part to Digital Powers! There is a warning, though. If you don't want to see a lot of death, please don't read! Oh, and have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon or X-men. Sorry.  
  
**************************************************  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 9: Destruction  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken crept down the hallway. He knew his way around here, and he knew that this area was pretty unprotected. He hoped. Ever since finding out he was a mutant, he had been extra careful around Creed not to let anything slip. Especially since he was no longer under his control.  
  
Wormmon trailed behind Ken. His blue eyes searched all around him. He knew that Ken wasn't defenseless, but he still liked to be around him. His best friend ever since Ken came to the Digital World. He had remembered that he had offered to stay behind, seeing as he'd only get in the way, but Ken said that friends stick together.  
  
Ken turned at a junction. That was where the recruit's rooms were. Recruits, Ken thought. It was almost laughable. T.K., Davis, Yolei, and Joe hadn't asked to be recruits. They were pretty much pawns in Creed's sick little game. They were almost like the digimon Ken himself had enslaved.   
  
He went to the first door. Yolei's room, he thought. He then wondered how he was going to get them out of Creed's control. How had he done it? Then he realized that when he found out he was a mutant, he had broken from Creed's control, too. Maybe his powers somehow scrambled whatever Creed had done to him. Chips maybe? He suddenly wished that Sam was here. Maybe Sam could help him out. But Sam was dead, for three years now. He couldn't help anyone.  
  
Ken resolved to use his powers. He opened the door, and ran inside. Yolei was sitting on her bed. As soon as she saw him, however, she gasped and jumped off the bed.   
  
"Ken," she said, "what are you doing in my room?" Then she glared at him. Had she just read his mind? Yolei created a psychic blade around her fist and advanced toward him. "So, you've become a mutant. I'm gonna have so much fun killing you now."  
  
"Yolei..." Ken began, but the girl cut him off.  
  
"I am not Yolei. Whoever this girl is, I am definitely not her, and even though you think I am her, would she try to kill you?" Yolei smirked. "Besides, I remember hearing Creed talk about if you turned traitor, we have full permission to kill you where you stand."  
  
Ken backed away from her, but Yolei tripped him and was on him in two seconds. "Now, say goodbye, traitor."  
  
"Sticky net!" Yolei had forgotten about Wormmon. The attack wrapped around her and she fell over. Wormmon scuttled over to Ken and stood beside him. "Sorry Yolei." Wormmon said.  
  
Ken walked over to Yolei. Please forgive me for doing this, he thought. He placed his hand on Yolei's head and willed his power to come forth. For a second, he thought it wouldn't work, but his hand glowed and disabled the chip inside Yolei's head.  
  
Yolei screamed. Her memories exploded into her head as pain took over. Everything from when she was little to when she became kidnapped was revealed to her. Then she started to sob.  
  
Ken quickly removed the net from around her. He didn't want her to be hurt, but it just happened like that. He held Yolei as she cried. Then there was a commotion outside of Yolei's room. T.K. and Davis burst into the room. They paused as they saw Ken and Yolei.  
  
"Blade, what's wrong?" T.K. asked. Yolei stared at T.K. blankly. "I'm not Blade." Yolei said.  
  
That was a bad move. T.K.'s face underwent a transformation as he glared from her to Ken. Then his own hand began to glow. "What did you do to her, Ken?" Then realization hit him. "Creed," he said into the com at his side, "we have two traitors. Ken and Yolei."  
  
"Good." Creed's voice seemed oddly pleased as he spoke. "I'll send Speed down there. Keep those two there. No, destroy them."  
  
Ken stood up. He looked over to Yolei. She must have read his mind, because she nodded. She then concentrated, sending a psychic blast to Davis and T.K., knocking them out.  
  
Ken walked over to the two. He had to hurry. He then tried to will his mutant power again, but it failed. "Damn," Ken muttered. Then he felt Yolei pulling on his arm. "We've got to go!" she said. "Joe's on his way down here. If he finds us here, we're as good as dead."  
  
Ken nodded. He looked at the window. He tried to open it, but the window wouldn't open. Taking a chair, he threw it through the window. He then picked up Wormmon and handed him to Yolei. "Get going," he said, "I'll be out right after you."  
  
Yolei nodded. She climbed through the window, taking care not to cut herself on the glass. Ken started after her, but was pulled back through by Joe as he entered the room. Joe then pulled out his gun, aiming it at Ken's head. Ken squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the gunshot, but never felt it hit him. He opened up his eyes.  
  
There was the bullet, hovering before his eyes. Joe stood there, stunned as it dropped to the ground. Then Joe punched Ken. "Seems like your mutant power is magnetism." he said. "Instead of using metal, I guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way."  
  
Then Joe dropped to the ground. Yolei stood behind him, holding her head as she collapsed. Ken caught her before she hit the ground. Now what? "Wormmon," Ken called out the window, "catch Yolei with your Sticky Web attack. I'll be throwing her out the window."  
  
"Ok," came the reply from outside the window. Ken hoisted Yolei to the window and dropped her through it. He heard somebody stirring behind him. He jumped through the window, right on top of Wormmon and Yolei. He got up quickly and picked Yolei back up. "C'mon." he said as he ran.   
  
He held up his digivice to the Digital port and felt the familiar travel through cyberspace. All three landed directly on top of someone. Ken tried to get up but was shoved back down. Then the looming face of Magneto appeared in his vision.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izzy was trying to calm Cody down. The boy was all nervous and kept looking behind him, expecting to see the enemy right behind him. Izzy was leading Cody to Xavier's office, running all the way. Cody had said that they would be coming any minute now, and he really did hope that Cody was just playing a trick or something.  
  
Cody entered the office, all out of breath. He didn't think that this place could be so big! He just hoped that he wasn't too late and that Creed's group hadn't gotten here yet.   
  
Xavier looked up from his desk and stared at the two boys. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked sensing Cody's anxiety. Then Xavier knew what Cody was here for. He opened up a comlink to all the X-men. "X-men, report to the mansion, quickly!"  
  
Jean Grey's voice spoke up. "What's wrong, Professor?"  
  
Xavier said, "Just hurry!" He then looked at Cody and asked, "How'd you get here?"  
  
"I went through the digi-port. It led me to Izzy's laptop." Cody explained.  
  
Izzy went white. "My laptop?" he asked. Then he started running to his room. But he never made it. A blast echoed through the hall and Izzy went down, unable to get up. A hole was burned through his chest. He clutched his chest and shivered in pain, finally going limp after a few brief seconds.  
  
A figure stepped over Izzy's fallen form. T.K. smiled in satisfaction, as he headed towards the rest of the ex-men.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai was sitting on his bed when he was awakened by the comlink, he threw the covers off himself, and started to get to his feet. Tai felt a cold chill and was suddenly bombarded by shards of ice and metal as the door to his room imploded. Tai rose his arms up, to cover his face.   
  
Davis stepped into the room, Tai looked over at Davis and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hey Davis what are you doing here?" said Tai getting to his feet.  
  
Davis sneered and shot a stream of ice at Tai freezing in on the spot. Tai's frozen body tipped over and shattered into thousands of pieces.   
  
"My name's Ice, and you've just been deleted." said Davis coldly.  
  
A noise came from behind Davis, he swung around to see Kari. She stood there paralyzed in fear. Davis's eyes suddenly lost it's cold exterior and went soft.   
  
"Tai.. You killed him!" Kari said furiously as she rushed towards Davis, fists raised.   
  
Davis returned to his hateful state and sent a sheet of ice at Kari. The sheet hit Kari and sent her back into the wall. She hung there attached to the wall. She tilted her head, and locked her eyes on Davis before they rolled back into her head.   
  
Davis exited the room and saw Joe fighting with two of the ex-men. Davis leaned back against the wall and watched with interest.  
  
Cyclops shot an optic blast, which was easily dodged by Joe. Joe spun on his heels disappearing from sight. Cyclops suddenly felt cool steel on the side of his head. He turned to shoot at Joe, but his eyes became flooded with red, and fell to the ground.   
  
Joe laughed at the fallen warrior, "Pitiful."   
  
Wolverine took this time to disarm Joe with his claws, Joe saw his gun lying across the room and turned back to the ex-man. He smiled and ran at Wolverine, he held his fists out and tore straight through Wolverine's body. His cries of pain where short. The two halves of his mangled body fell on opposite sides behind Joe while the skeleton crumbled on the spot.  
  
Davis smiled and tossed Joe his fallen gun, "Good job, a little tactful for my taste but good never the less."  
  
Joe caught it with ease and walked down the hallway with Davis in tow.  
They headed into the next room and saw a young female with red hair, wearing a large metal looking helmet.   
  
"Magneto we need your help everyone's dying, I felt their life signs stop." she choked out.   
  
She felt the presence of two people in the room, and swung around to see Joe and Davis. She put up a psychic barrier around herself. To no avail, Joe had seen her trying to put up the barrier and infiltrated it before it was completely erect. Jean screamed in horror, as Joe blasted a hole through her arm.   
  
Jean fell to the ground, Cerebro fell off her head and rolled across the floor still active. Joe reached inside her chest and pulled out her heart and tossed it casually to Davis who froze in on the stop crushing it in his hands.   
  
Joe let out a low chuckle, "I can't believe you broke that poor lady's heart Ice."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magneto's eyes widened in disgust. He turned to the rest of the group and spoke softly, "My good friend Charles Xavier is in trouble, even though we have different opinions on peace I will still help him."  
  
Magneto turned his attention to Ken and Yolei, "I apologize for not believing you."  
  
He lifted off the ground and headed towards the planes, "Let's go."  
  
Ken stood up and spoke, "Wait! That will take to long I have a shorter way of getting there."  
  
Magneto faced the young boy and nodded, "Show me this route."  
  
Ken explained to Magneto about his quicker route. They also devised battle plans and a back up plan just in case something went wrong.  
  
Sora hugged Yolei and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Yolei nodded and smiled, Mimi shook her head, "I can't do it, I don't want to fight."  
  
Everyone looked over to Mimi, and Yolei started, "But, we need you. Cody is there right now, he could be in trouble."   
  
Mimi looked up, "What? Cody's there?"  
  
Yolei nodded. Mimi felt tears welling up in her eyes, she hated to fight, but she couldn't let any one get hurt. Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi and held her, letting her tears fall on his shoulder.   
  
Mimi straightened herself up and looked over to the rest, "I'm sorry for acting like such a baby."  
  
Sora shook her head, "You weren't acting like a baby you just hate seeing people get hurt."  
  
Magneto and Ken turned back to the rest, the computer had a Digital port on it. Every entered the Digital port and reached the Digital moments later. He then reset the Digi-Vices and they set out for Izzy's laptop.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They exited from the Digital port and appeared from Izzy's laptop into the X-Mansion. They looked around and saw hundreds of guns locked upon them.   
  
The guns fired at the mutants, Ken was quick to react and formed a force field around them. To his dismay it only captured a few of them. Himself, Yolei, Matt, Colossus, and Sora where in the force field.   
  
Quicksilver, dodged the shots as best as he could, but the ones he dodged where replaced by newly fired shots, and was shot down after a few seconds. His body lay bleeding on the ground before Exodus.   
  
Exodus bent over to aid his fallen comrade, but was killed in the process. The people within the bubble cried out in helplessness.   
  
Matt caught sight of Mimi flying over head, weaving in and out of the shots. She had been hit so many times she couldn't keep up the pace and began to loose speed. Mimi soon collapsed to the ground, she screamed out in pain as her body was bleeding from the shots, the guns soon to her as a target.  
  
Matt fell to his knees crying, his mind flared and shot out through the barrier towards the men. The men where knocked off their feet, and Magneto disarmed them quickly.   
  
The field dropped and Matt ran over to Mimi and cradled her gently in his arms. His mind was filled with visions of her being shot down. He was in too much shock to notice the tears falling from his face.  
  
"Wake up." he repeated over and over again to Mimi.   
  
Matt was filled with fits of tears and choked out, "Mimi, please don't go. I l-love you."  
  
She didn't reply, her breaths slowed and soon she lay stiff in his arms. Matt shook her gently, not believing she was gone. He stared at her lifeless form and gently brushed the hair away from her face. Not caring she was dead.   
  
Matt almost didn't hear the yells of Ken. He turned to see there were reinforcements surrounding them.  
  
"Not again." said Matt as he charged his mind up.  
  
He lashed out with his mind once again. The psychic blast rattled his brain. Matt was loosing control. He tried desperately to stop, but the blast continued. The men he had fired at where gone. Matt fell to the ground clutching his head, his memories slipped past him. Matt was thrown into the path of his blast by the mental shock, and met his death.  
  
Sora and Yolei screamed as they saw Matt disintegrate in his own blast. Yolei's kinetic blade was now fading in and out. She couldn't hold it up any longer. Sora who had seen Yolei faltering swooped down and lifted her out of harms way. Sora let out a super sonic scream and cleared their way as she flew past.   
  
"We have to get out of here." Sora said trying to keep her head cool.  
  
Yolei still in tears from the death around them nodded. Sora looked down at her friend and offered a comforting smile. She looked once again to where she was flying and slammed straight into a metal net.  
  
The net closed tight around them, the helicopter above which had come in silently through all the noise sent out a stream of electricity. It conducted through the net flowed through Yolei and Sora, searing them in pain. The helicopter released the net, and let it hit the ground with a sound thump.  
  
Ken and Magneto were fighting back to back, they had been using their powers wisely as not to waste too much energy. They had only managed to fend off a small portion of the men left. All the Digi-Destined and X-Men here were dead, and they were fighting a loosing battle.  
  
Magneto peered over to Ken then back to the men, sending magnetic waves towards them. "Ken, we can't win.. I think we should use our back up plan."  
  
Ken hated the idea of doing this, but if they didn't stop the men now other mutants that'd follow. He erected a shield around himself and started to form a magnetic ball as did Magneto. The shield started to weaken as the men fired relentlessly at it.   
  
After a few moments of charging the balls they held them over their heads. Magneto looked at Ken and nodded. Ken felt a tear slip from his eye. He slammed the ball down below himself. Magneto did the same and a loud rumble shot out and the area around them exploded taking them and the army.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody fell to the ground when he felt the loud rumble, he looked over to see a large mushroom cloud over the remains of the X-Mansion. He slowly got to his feet, he gasped for breath as his tremble in fear and pain. The X-Men, and Digi-Destined where gone he thought solemnly.  
  
Cody turned to Xavier, "Why didn't we stay... I could have helped."  
  
Xavier shook his head, "No Cody you couldn't have, but now you can. You see you have an extremely powerful and indeterminate mutant power, and if you had stayed to fight you would have died."  
  
Cody shook his head he had wanted to stay, but Xavier made him flee. Like a coward, he left behind his friends. Now he was alive living with the fact he could have helped.   
  
Cody turned away from Xavier, and started to walk towards the X-Mansion. Xavier sensing his moral dilemma floated in front of Cody.   
  
Cody stopped, he had a respect for elders so he was willing to hear him out.  
  
"Look Cody you have to trust me, I will help you-" started Xavier, but suddenly his voice stopped. It was being crushed.  
  
Cody turned around to see that it was T.K. leading the attack. Next to him was a rather evil looking man in a green suit.   
  
"T.K.!! STOP!!" Cody screamed only to be knocked into a tree, by a small plasma blast.  
  
Cody was in a sitting position against the tree, his arm felt like it was broken. He suddenly felt someone invading his mind 'You know what to do'.   
  
Cody looked over to Xavier who was now dead laying a few feet from his chair. Cody felt tears streaming down his face.  
  
Creed walked towards Cody and aimed a gun at his head, "Can't have a mutant like you ruining my plans."  
  
Cody squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to die. He just wished he could have gotten there sooner. A gunshot rang out. He wished he had more time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything went silent and Cody felt like he was floating away from himself. He looked up and saw a bullet a few inches away from his face. Then time rewound itself, only this time he saw every thing that happened in the world at once.   
  
He saw all the hate, death, pain, suffering, happiness, life, light, and darkness in the world swirled as one. The happiness was drowned out by the deaths of his friends at the hands of his friends. Once it was over he blinked his eyes and started to cry.  
  
His mind was filled with the visions of what happened while he fled, and he didn't like it one bit. He pulled himself together, really took the time to see where he was putting aside the pain of the world.  
  
He was now sitting in the exact same position when the bullet was fired, only no one was with him. He got to his feet and winced in pain, his arm was still broken. He ignored the pain and looked over to the X-Mansion, which stood its ground.  
  
***************************To Be Continued****************************  
  
  
Okay I, Belladova wrote the part after Izzy dying all the way to the end, Charbonne was in shock after she killed Izzy and couldn't continue. She didn't have the heart to kill the Digi-Destined. But I did Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Charbonne: You are really sick and disturbed, Bella, to write something like that and laugh. I was actually crying when I saw the part of Ken dying.  
  
Belladova: What! I was crying too did you see the beautiful part with Matt and Mimi!! I write GREAT death scenes.. They might be very graphic but they work! And poor Cody seeing his friends death's!!!!  
  
Charbonne: Well, anyways, I want to say thanks to Bella, even though she wrote disgusting death scenes. Let's see... Hope you enjoyed this part... the next part is the last part in this whole thing. And Wednesday, December 13th is my birthday!!!!! I turn 17!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! *starts to sing happy birthday to herself*  
  
Ken: Danny has totally lost it. Please read and review the fic, even though I died and that makes it a crappy fic...  
  
Belladova: I killed you in style.. IN STYLE!!  
  
Matt: Whatever. Please read and review. Sayonara!  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. End

  
The last part. *nearly faints* I finally finished it!   
  
Ken: Congratulations, Danny.  
  
Me: Well, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. (and I mean every one of them)  
  
Aquarius, who has been nagging me. Sorry for killing Izzy and Scott. Oh and since I finally finished this, you've gotta continue The Chosen. I wanna see what happens to Kou-kun.  
  
ShannonL, I hope you like this part.   
  
Kyra, you're lil' Chibi-Cody is the hero of this fic. I hope that you don't kill me because of this last part. Oh, and thanks for continuing Ring of Despair. That is an awesome fic!!  
  
Pikachumaniac, I hope this part is as good as the rest of 'em.  
  
Belladova, Thanks for helping me with everything. You are the one that tells me my fics suck and drive me to do them better. Thanks for your help in those two parts. *hugs the life outta Bella* *Bella screams in terror*  
  
Angel SailorM, I hope you like this!  
  
{Death}, even though you haven't reviewed in a while I thank you for doing so.  
  
Heero_YuyZ, Thanks for all your reviews! I hope that your fic is going fine. I read it and liked it a lot!!!  
  
Whitney Jade and sailormoonshadow, Thanks for your reviews in both A New Digidestined and Digital Powers. I am currently writing the last part to the other fic.  
  
Archangel Bloodraven, Silver Shifter, heather, kari, Biyomon, Ryoko, alexz, me, charbonne fan, *LMN*, TaiMan, digi_star88, Aphrael, White Tiger Lady, DigiDemented, Weregarurumon's Lillymon, Raine, Frank Moore, Zena, Airdramon; Thanks for all of your reviews!  
  
Oh, and in this fic, Cody's power is to travel through time. *looks at fallenangel_cod* It is not the Aladdin effect, even though that would be cool. And also, *realizes she should go on with her fic* I need to tell you that the Cody that travels through time has the American name, while the one that doesn't has the Japanese name.  
  
Well that was one long author's note. *sees people agreeing with her* Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon or X-men.  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Digital Powers - 10: End   
  
  
  
  
Cody got to his feet. He was very astonished. What had just happened? He was on the ground, about to be shot, when time just rewound itself. Did that mean that his friends were still alive? Then an idea emerged in his mind. He had to warn Xavier again, or would this be the first time, and get Izzy to shout down his computer before the rest came through it.  
  
He started wondering. Is this what Xavier meant about knowing what to do? Now he had his chance, but he still wondered. Did Ken know, too? He must have, or else he would have gone himself. Cody started toward the X-mansion. Maybe they both knew about his power. He surely hadn't.  
  
As he neared the mansion, he saw someone that wasn't there before. The woman had auburn hair with a white streak running through it. She was clothed in a green and yellow suit with knee high yellow boots and gloves and a brown jacket. She must have spotted Cody because she started flying in his general direction.  
  
She landed lightly before him and fixed him with a hard gaze. "Who are you, sugar, and what are you doing here?" She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Then she noticed Cody's arm hanging limp. "Boy, have you been fighting?"  
  
"Look, I need to talk to Xavier." Cody bit his lip, hoping she would help.  
  
"First off, you need to get that arm of yours fixed, or else it'll hurt you more." The woman grabbed his good arm. "Now, c'mon, this way's faster."  
  
Cody breathed a sigh of relief. Then he noticed someone running toward him. "Tai?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the older kid.  
  
"Cody," Tai asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Look, I really can't explain it," Cody began, "because it's still weird to me. I need to talk to Xavier before Davis and the rest get here and destroy this place again."  
  
"Huh?" Tai was obviously confused. "What do you mean Davis? Why would he destroy this place? And what do you mean again?"  
  
"Like I said," Cody said, "I really can't explain it."  
  
"Look, Tai," the woman began, "I really appreciate the compassion for your friend, but he's gotta go to the infirmary before he hurts himself more."   
  
Tai then looked down and saw Cody's broken arm. Cody tried to manage a smile but failed at it. "This is part of the reason I'm here. To at least fix the present before it affects the future."  
  
Tai looked even more confused, but refused to leave Cody's side until he at least got his arm fixed. Then when the woman left the infirmary, Tai turned to Cody and fixed him with a stare. "Ok, what the heck is going on?"  
  
Cody looked at Tai. "I guess this all starts with Matt revealing he was a mutant..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai's mouth gaped open. "Then what?" He was sitting in a chair, and unbenounced to him, Professor Xavier was sitting next to him, too. They had both heard of their own demise and were wondering how Cody had escaped.  
  
"Well, Creed was aiming a gun at my head when suddenly, time sorta reversed itself." Cody looked at the audience that was surrounding him. His arm had already been treated. Word had gotten out that he was here, and he pretty much was the center of attention. "That's when Rouge found me."  
  
"Creed sounds just like a big bully." said Kari. "Or a very bad impersonator of Hitler. Who would want to exterminate a bunch of people just because they're just... different."  
  
Scott answered for Cody. "Because he has a whole mutant heritage that he wants to cover up." The four kids looked suprised at this. "He hated his father for abandoning his mother."  
  
"That's just cold." A young girl named Jubilee said. "So he doesn't like his father much. That doesn't justify killing off the entire race."  
  
"On the contrary," Izzy said, "all throughout history, many ethnic groups or peoples have been eliminated just because of their religion or ethnicy."  
  
Xavier spoke up. "Can you leave me alone with Cody?" he asked. The rest nodded and left the two of them alone. Cody started to squirm. He didn't like the gaze that Xavier was giving him. Then Xavier nodded.  
  
"I knew that you'd be coming here soon." Cody blinked. "Because this is not the first time you and me have met."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"You and I have met before. It's just that it was an older you." Xavier chuckled. "He said he couldn't remember the reason that brought him to use his mutant powers the first time, but he knew that if he hadn't come back to tell me that I'd be dead in the future." Xavier nodded. "He also told me he had to warn a certain other person."  
  
"That must have been Ken!" Cody exclaimed. "I could have stayed and he go off and warn the others but he told me to." Cody looked exited. "But why didn't Ken tell me, though?"  
  
"Because the older you swore us to secrecy." Xavier smiled. "If we had told you, you would have not told us in time and even you would be dead."  
  
Cody nodded. "Now what would happen to me?" He didn't know the consequences of travelling through time, and hoped that there were no adverse effects. "I mean, if that timeline has ended, then why am I still here?"  
  
"Because even though you have came to a different timeline, you were only set back a day or two." Then Xavier looked thoughtful. "But from what you told me, it would be one day before they come."  
  
"Wait! Don't tell me. I went back in time one day?" Cody was suprised.  
  
Xavier nodded. Then he looked at his watch. "Well, I guess Storm is making dinner." He smiled over at Cody. "Want to stay for it?"  
  
Cody was curious as to who this Storm person was and nodded. He then looked down at his cast. "I hope that I don't have to fight with this." he muttered. Then he followed Xavier to the dining room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After dinner, Izzy had offered that Cody use his room. The younger boy had agreed, and the two of them trouped up to his room. Tai had run up to his room not long after that, hoping to talk to Cody before he went to sleep. Kari had gone up last, shaking her head at the fact that both Izzy and Tai wanted to know what was going on in the digiworld. Scott and Jean left to a movie, Rouge left to patrol the grounds before leaving for bed, and Logan went out for the night. Xavier, however, went to Cerebro to try to contact Magneto.  
  
He placed the helmet on his head and concentrated. Then he felt the presence of another person. He quickly searched the other's mind and found out it wasn't Magneto. But this other mind decided to talk to him.   
  
!Who the heck is this?!  
  
Xavier seriously considered cutting the connection, but as he did so, the other person wouldn't do so. He repeated the question.  
  
%I must ask you the same question.% Xavier was definitely curious. Who was this person that could keep a psychic connection even though the other person didn't want to be in it?  
  
The other person must have been considering what to tell him, because it took a while for him to answer. !Matt. Matt Ishida.!  
  
Xavier nearly did a double take. Yamato Ishida? That was the same person that he had sensed years ago. That was also the person in Cody's story. It seemed like he was running into him a lot.  
  
&Matt? What is going on?& It seemed like he had a connection with someone else.   
  
!Um, nothing. Look, I've got to break the connection Mimi.! There was a feeling of someone leaving and Xavier knew they were alone. Then Matt asked, !What do you want?!  
  
%Matt, I have to talk to Magneto, the one you work for, about something. Can you tell him to contact me?%  
  
!Ok, but I have to know who you are first.! Obviously Matt didn't like the idea of his head being invaded.  
  
%Tell him it's an old friend.% Xavier said, then ended the connection. He then made his way to the War Room, where an open communication link was already in progress. Magneto's helmeted head peered at Xavier through the screen.  
  
"Hello, Eric. It's been a long time." Xavier said as he entered.  
  
"Charles, I wasn't expecting you to contact me. What's the matter?" Eric's face expressed worry.  
  
"We just had an unexpected visitor." Xavier then proceeded to tell Eric about Cody and his visit. Magneto listened quietly, only interrupting to insert questions. Then when Xavier's narrative ended, Magneto spoke again.  
  
"It seems like this Cody child has been through a lot so far." Magneto paused. "Well, seeing as that Ken kid is coming through, I'll keep Matt here. But I will come over to help." Magneto moved to end the transmission, but paused. "I hope that the kid is wrong, though." He then shut the transmission down.  
  
Xavier thought about that last statement. I hope that he's wrong, too, he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody woke up to Izzy tapping away at his computer. He sat up, careful not to bang his cast on the wall. Then he remembered last night. He hoped that what had happened was just a dream. But the cast told him otherwise. He got out of bed and then realized that he didn't have any clothes with him.  
  
"You can wear some of mine," Izzy said, glancing up from his laptop, "but I don't think the pants would fit you."  
  
"That's okay," Cody said, "I'll just wear my pants from yesterday." Cody grabbed the clothes and ran into Izzy's bathroom. When he emerged, he was fully clothed.  
  
"At least you don't look too much like a bum in my clothes." Izzy said, motioning to the way the shirt hung off Cody. "And Xavier wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Thanks." Cody said. "So, you coming to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah. Just let me save this real quick and I'll come with you." Izzy clicked something on his laptop and closed it. Then the two of them walked out of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day passed quickly. Magneto had arrived with his people, minus Matt. Sora and Mimi were glad to see the rest, and Cody had to ask Mimi three times to quit hugging him because she was unwittingly choking him. Izzy had smiled at Sora's comment about his visors. Tai sorta blushed because Gatomon had told everyone about his little practical jokes around the mansion. Everyone had stayed pretty much optimistic despite the fact that in a couple of hours they would have to face their friends.  
  
Izzy had gone to his room to make sure that his computer was still running. When he returned, someone was behind him. Izzy glanced over to Cody. Then he stepped aside and there was another Cody, this time without a cast. Cody couldn't believe it. He was looking at himself, not from a mirror, but from the past.  
  
Everyone else was shocked. Cody heard Tai mutter something about having too many Codys. Then Mimi smiled at Iori. She could tell there were a lot of things that needed explaining. She then looked at the other one. Even though one was a couple of days older, she could tell that he looked older.   
  
Cody closed his eyes. Something didn't feel right. It was as if something was being left out. No, that couldn't be right. Nothing was being left out. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. He looked over at Xavier. That's when he noticed that he was averting his eyes from him. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking at the professor.  
  
"I'll tell you later, if there is still time afterwards." Xavier said. Still time? What did that mean, he thought.  
  
Then they all heard a commotion coming from Izzy's room. Four figures walked over to the group. The ones that didn't know about it gasped and stepped back. The ones that did stood their ground. Cody was one of the only ones that didn't step back. He tried to place a name to the faces he was seeing, but could only draw a blank. He then collapsed to the ground.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blast couldn't believe it. They had actually waited for him? One was already collapsed on the ground, but something wasn't right about him. It seemed like he could look through him. He frowned. Didn't he look exactly like the other young boy?  
  
He turned as he heard a noise. It sounded just like someone falling on the floor. What the heck was going on? Why didn't they attack them? Why were his teammates hanging back? He vaguely heard Creed say something, but it was lost on his ears. That's when he saw three other figures. Two looked familiar, but the third caught his attention quickly. What was it about him?  
  
The third person stepped forward. "T.K.?" he asked, looking at Blast. T.K.? Who was T.K.?  
  
Then a name formed in his mind. The name was of someone long ago, who had comforted him because he had fallen over. The person had also protected him from someone who was hurting him by doing something odd. "Matt?"  
  
His memories came back then, one by one. It wasn't in a rush like Yolei's, but pretty soon he remembered everything. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was about to do. "No," he whispered.  
  
Then something slammed into him from behind. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. He looked at who it was. Creed stood there, aiming a gun at his head. T.K. glared at Creed. Then he realized that one other person stood next to him.   
  
Davis grinned and winked. "Hey Creed," Davis called, "I seem to think that you're attacking one of my fellow teammates, who wouldn't turn on us. But here he is, glaring at you and I'm starting to realize I'm probably on the wrong side."  
  
Creed glanced up. "Ice, you'd better step down or else I will destroy you."  
  
"Funny," Davis replied, "how many times have you threatened that one already?"  
  
Then Creed looked around. His little army of three were surrounding him now. Even Yolei, who looked very mad. Then something came over Creed. He looked at the collapsed form of Cody and at the scared one of Iori. Then he smiled. "At least one of you freaks is going down."  
  
He pulled the gun around quickly and shot twice. The sounds reverberated throughout the room. A small gasp of pain sounded soon afterwards. Everyone stared, then acted as one. T.K. blasted the gun out of his hands and Joe put both of Creed's hands behind his back. Mimi flew over to help and they both soon had the man subdued.  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei collapsed next to who Creed shot. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked at Cody's still form. He was still breathing, but from the way the blood was oozing out of the wound, she knew he wouldn't last much longer. She cradled Cody's head in her lap and looked over to Ken. He had his eyes closed and a bullet was inches away from Iori's face. It dropped and Ken sighed. She then looked back at Cody's pale face.  
  
She kept on crying until Ken walked over to her. Then she got up and ran out of the room. Tai walked over to Cody and tried to find a pulse. "Damn." he swore under his breath. He then grabbed the bullet that sat in front of Iori and charged it up. He walked up to Creed. "Why?" he shouted at Creed. "Why the hell did you think that you could do that to him? He was just a kid!"  
  
"Tai." Kari said quietly. She walked up to her older brother and made him drop the bullet. It exploded when it hit the ground. "It doesn't do any good if you kill him. You'd be sent to jail and probably get the death sentence just because you're a mutant."  
  
Tai's face fell and then he himself started crying. Everyone was quiet after that. Then Izzy said, "Well, I guess we'd better call the police."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody's funeral was the next day. They decided to keep it simple, since Cody was technically still alive. Yolei had decided to say the eulogy, but kept on crying during it that she had to stop halfway through it. All the Digidestined went to it, even the ones who were under Creed's control. Cody, however, didn't go. He didn't want to see his own funeral.  
  
They didn't tell Cody's mother and grandfather. Mostly it was because he was still alive, but also because it would break their hearts. They went home just to get permission from their parents if they could stay at the X-mansion until they got control of their powers. It was a tearful reunion for those who had been kidnapped. Davis's mom even dropped the charges on T.K. for what he did.  
  
It was months later. Cody was lying in the grass under a tree at the mansion's grounds. He thought back to all that had happened to him. He still couldn't believe half of it. Creed had been sent to jail on three kidnapping charges and a homicide charge. He had found out he too was a mutant. He now lived at the X-mansion. He smiled bitterly. All because his other self had died.  
  
He saw T.K. and Davis playing basketball on the court. They had changed, too. No longer fighting, they had become good friends. Davis still misspelled T.K.'s name, though, and when he did, everyone got a couple of laughs.   
  
Tai had learned how not to blow stuff up whenever he touched something. The only thing he couldn't do was make something blow up. It had been funny when he couldn't control it, though. He had blown up a lot of things in his room.  
  
Matt and Mimi had dated ever since. Poor Sora had to keep it a secret for a long time and when they did tell everyone it wasn't a big shock. They had all known something was going on between them for a while now, and it had proved everyone's suspicions.  
  
Joe went back to his normal life at a faster pace. He studied a lot and had even made Izzy more studious. Though Izzy made sure he had free time while Joe just studied almost all the time.  
  
Ken and Yolei were another couple that started dating. It took a while because they both didn't want to admit they liked each other. Mostly everyone had changed to some degree and had grown. The question was, could he?  
  
He sat up as Upamon bounced up. Their digimon had come with them, despite the confusion it had first caused. They didn't want to be left behind in the Digiworld, and technically, Cody couldn't blame them. They had been through a lot together and they didn't want to be away from their friends.  
  
"Hey Cody," the digimon said with its usual cheerfulness, "Yolei was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with her. Ken couldn't go with her because he was working on something."  
  
Cody smiled. "What are we going to see?"  
  
Upamon thought for a second. "I think it was Charlie's Angels."  
  
Cody stood up. "Sure." Together the two of them made their way to where Yolei was waiting.  
  
********************The End********************  
  
Finally! Well, thanks for reading and please review. *looks at Aquarius* And there is room for a sequel. Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noel, and Merry Christmas to all!! Sayonara!!  
  
- Charbonne  
  



End file.
